Never Sleep Again
by RandomGirl200
Summary: *Rewrite, Based on Nightmare on Elm Street* Ever since Rufus had been banished along with Senkhara, Sibuna have been having dreams. Nightmares, even. Rufus is haunting them in their sleep and won't stop until they suffer the same fate he did. In their desperate attempts to stay awake, can they survive? Because if they don't wake up screaming, they won't wake up at all... R&R.


**Hey peeps!**

**Eugh, I know, I know! I said I wouldn't upload another story, as I need to finish ones I have started... but I couldn't resist. CURSES!**

**I had watched the film the other day, and decided to rewrite the first chapter. It isn't based fully on the film A Nightmare on Elm Street, as there is no Freddy or knife glove or anything. It'll just be the concept of the haunting in dreams, and possible character deaths.**

**Summary: ****Ever since Rufus had been banished along with Senkhara, Sibuna have been having dreams. Nightmares, even. Rufus is haunting them in their dreams and won't stop until they suffer the same fate he did. In their desperate attempts to stay awake, can they survive? Because if they don't wake up screaming, they won't wake up at all.**

******Yeah, so, if people like this, I'll continue. I just felt like rewriting this and seeing what people thought of it.**

******Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis or A Nightmare on Elm Street.**

Mara sighed, shutting her history textbook slowly and glancing sleepily at her alarm clock.

1:00 am.

She gathered up all of her books and placed them on her dresser, before going back to her bed and climbing under the covers. She had to study for that big history test later, and had seemingly lost track of time. Her hand reached out and turned off her lamp before she began to get comfy. Mara's eyes fluttered shut softly and she was enclosed into blackness.

She didn't know how long she spent like that, if time had gone by or if she had fallen asleep, when she heard something.

A loud, out of the blue noise came from outside in the hallway, the sound so unfamiliar that Mara couldn't make out what had caused it. Frowning, Mara rubbed her eyes in an attempt to awaken herself and stood up, tiptoeing quietly to her door and opening it, slipping out into the hallway.

Mara's frown deepened as she stood in the quiet, pitched black hallway. It was abnormally darker than usual, as normally she could at least see what was in front of her. Mara's feet lead the way and she began to move, making no sound whatsoever. Then, her breath caught in her throat and she stopped, then beginning to walk back slowly and press herself against the wall.

She wasn't alone in the hall.

Mara's first instinct was to get Trudy, but she figured she was over reacting. It must be one of her housemates, is it not? And judging by that noise, Jerome and Alfie could be up to their next prank.

Then, scaring the wits out of the intelligent girl, all of the lights turned on in the hallway, dimly lighting the previously darkened space.

Mara gulped. "Is anyone here?" she called out, not too loud to wake others up, but loud enough for anybody els in the hall to hear.

Her eye tripled in size as she felt somebody's presense… somebody was right behind her.

Warm breath tickled the back of her neck, letting her know that somebody was here.

Mara slowly turned around and her eyes met ones full of hatred, anger and, most importantly, had a bloodthirsty gleam.

She suddenly gained just a spark of confidence, and found her voice. "Who… are you?" Mara stuttered, her own eyes filling with fear as a man dressed in black advanced towards her.

"Your worst nightmare," the man growled, his tone low and dangerous.

That was the moment when Mara first layed eyes on the extremely sharp knife in his hand.

XxX

Mara let out an ear piercing scream as she bolted upwards in her bed, sweating furiously. _What was that? Who was that?_

A few murmurs came from one of the other beds. "Mara, go back to sleep!" Joy mumbled, turning over onto her side.

"I-I-" Mara stuttered, her eyes darting around the room wildly. _It was just a dream?_ she thought. _It was so... real._

Patricia groaned loudly, sitting up in her own bed. "Mara, it was just a bad dream or something, whatever happened. Go back to bed, yeah?" and with that, the red head buried herself under her quilt, instantly falling into sleep.

Mara groaned, rolling over onto her side in attempts to get to sleep. She layed on her arm for a few seconds, which in those seconds had felt oddly painful. Frowning, she sat up and felt her arm, increasing the pain, and bringing her hand to her face. A warm, sticky liquid was coating her fingers... _blood_?

Mara gulped, glancing at her alarm clock that now read 5:00 am. Surely Trudy was up by now, right? Even so, Mara got up and walked out into the hallway and along the hall to Trudy's room.

"Yes, dearie?" Trudy's angelic voice asked, popping her head round the doorframe, her eyes immediately noticing Mara's bright scarlet arm. "Oh, sweetie! Come into my room, I have a first aid kit with me!"

Mara let Trudy drag her inside, and throughout the time the housemother was cleaning her would, Mara couldn't help but drift off into her own thoughts.

_What happened?_

XxX

Patricia sighed, sitting up and stretching in her bed and glancing around the dark room. Mara's bed was empty, and Joy was snoring softly, buried under the covers. It was a Saturday and Patricia rarely ever woke up early at weekends, but if she's awake, there's no falling back asleep. Patricia kicked her quilt away from her and stood up from her bed, walking over to where Joy lays.

"Joy," Patricia calls out, shaking the figure buried completely under the covers, blocking any view of Joy from view. "Come on, get up!"

There was no reply.

"Joy," Patricia tries again, shaking the bundle of blankets more roughly this time. "Get _up_!"

With a mighty yank, Patricia pulled away the quilt from Joy, and instantly screamed at the sight.

It wasn't Joy.

It was somebody else.

Somebody that they had seen descend into the fiery pits of hell along with Senkhara. Somebody that she used to trust, before he kidnapped her and endangered her and her friends' lives. Somebody that was there, right in front of her, filling her with so much fear it was too much to handle.

"Hello again," he sneered, growling ferociously at the red head, equipping himself with a long, glimmering kitchen knife.

Another blood curdling scream erupted from her mouth.

XxX

"Patricia? Wake up! It's me! Get up!" Joy's melodic voice floated through Patricia's ears, snapping her into reality. Patricia sat up straight, shaking like a leaf all over as Joy wrapped her comforting arms over her shoulder. "You and Mara both had bad dreams this morning! What on Earth happened?"

Patricia was too numb to speak. "I-I-" she stuttered, and Joy nodded, urging her to continue. Patricia swallowed. "I-It doesn't matter."

Joy frowned. "Alright," Joy says, not really believing Patricia for a second. Joy left and Mara came in, a bandage around her arm.

"You had a bad dream too?" Mara questioned, casting Patricia a sympathetic look. "What was yours about? I'll tell you mine, if you like."

Patricia shuddered. "It was horrible."

"Mine too," Mara murmurs. "In my dream, more like nightmare, there... there was this man."

At that simple statement, Patricia felt her blood run cold.

Mara continued. "All I know is, I was fine, I went to sleep, and when I woke up I was bleeding."

Patricia's heart felt like it was going to burst. "This man..." she began. "Was he dressed in...?"

"Black," Mara finished, confirming Patricia's worst fears. Mara frowned at the look on her face. "Are you okay, Patricia? You look like you've just seen a dead person!"

"Oh..." Patricia says weakly. "I think I have." she then looked Mara in the eyes. "And I think you have, too."

All Mara could do was frown as she was in deep thought, wondering what she meant.

Patricia's eyes were wide with alarm, and one thought was replaying in her mind right now.

_Emergency Sibuna meeting, as soon as possible..._

**And that's the first chapter! Yeah, the end isn't that great.**

**I just wanted to give you an idea of what the dreams are like and what it's like when they first start...**

**Anyway, there might be some couples in this, but I can't be too sure.**

**I'll have a little break from this story, as I want to focus on finishing my others, but if I get enough reviews (3+) then you should be expecting an update.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


End file.
